


Unique and Brightly-Colored

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: You don’t like Priestly’s new look and you really don’t like the reasoning behind it.~~~~~~~~~~“You got a court date or something, Priestly?” you asked, quietly.“Nah. Just a regular date,” he responded, wiping his hands on the apron hanging around his waist. “Finally got Tish to pay attention to me.”Anger zinged through you, despair hot on its heels. He changed himself for Tish. He took every bit of unique beauty that made him special and dunked it in a bucket of Ralph Lauren and Banana Republic to become like every other Country Club dude-bro in Santa Cruz.“Oh. G-good for you.”You were so angry at Tish for being so beautiful that he would fall that hard for her. You were so angry at him for changing. And you were angry with yourself for not being good enough for him or brave enough to tell him how you felt. “So what do you think?” he asked as he set your sandwich in front of you.“Of?” you asked, sliding the sub closer and focusing on it instead of him.“The new me! I got a baby face again!”Your eyes flicked to his, then back to the food. “You definitely look like the kinda guy Tish would date, now.”





	Unique and Brightly-Colored

**Chapter Warnings**: **18+ HERE BE SEX! DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!**, oral sex (male and female rec), protected sex,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were never the type of person to judge someone else. Oh, you judged yourself on every single thing ever, but you never judged someone else unless they were doing something legitimately horrible. You lived by the motto of “To each, their own” and joyed in other people’s uniqueness.

You supposed that’s why you liked Priestly so much. With his many tattoos and piercings and his brightly-colored hair and his big personality, he just screamed “ONE OF A MOTHERFUCKING KIND, BABY!” and you thought the world of him. The sandwich shop was ten miles out of your way, but you stopped there at least twice a week just to see him behind that counter, cooking. If you were lucky, you got there after Tish was done with her shift for the day so you wouldn’t have to listen to Priestly trying to get her attention.

Tish was gorgeous, you weren’t too jealous to see that. You knew _why _Priestly was so caught up in her. You understood that you could never compete with a woman like that, but her personality…it made you want to scream. She was entitled and rude.

Tish was a bitch, though you were sure that she thought she was just ‘assertive’, and watching Priestly fall all over her? Well, it hurt, to say the very least.

When you walked into the sandwich shop, you almost didn’t recognize him. His hair was lightly gelled down and parted in the middle, no color in it and no mohawk. He didn’t have eyeliner on, his nails weren’t painted, all of his piercings and facial hair gone. He was wearing khakis and a dark blue polo shirt. He looked…wrong.

“You got a court date or something, Priestly?” you asked, quietly. It wasn’t often you got the nerve up to talk to him, but there was no way around it when he was looking like _that_.

“Nah. Just a regular date,” he responded, wiping his hands on the apron hanging around his waist. “Finally got Tish to pay attention to me.”

Anger zinged through you, despair hot on its heels. He changed himself for Tish. He took every bit of unique beauty that made him special and dunked it in a bucket of Ralph Lauren and Banana Republic to become like every other Country Club dude-bro in Santa Cruz.

“Oh. G-good for you.”

“You want your regular?” He smiled as he asked and you nodded. You paid for your sub and sat in the corner booth. You were so angry at Tish for being so beautiful that he would fall that hard for her. You were so angry at him for changing. And you were angry with yourself for not being good enough for him or brave enough to tell him how you felt. “So what do you think?” he asked as he set your sandwich in front of you.

“Of?” you asked, sliding the sub closer and focusing on it instead of him.

“The new me! I got a baby face again!” he dropped into the bench seat across from you and rubbed the knuckles of his left hand down his cheek.

Your eyes flicked to his, then back to the food. “You definitely look like the kinda guy Tish would date, now.”

“You don’t seem happy for me, y/n.”

“I’m sure the new you will make Tish very happy. You look…very presentable.” You ignored the way his eyebrows shot up. “I mean, once you laser off those tats, you’ll look just like all those UC Santa Cruz jerks that come in here on the way to the beach.”

“Oh, the tats aren’t going anywhere.”

You nodded, still not really looking at him. “A week ago, I would’ve thought the same of your kilt, piercings and badass facial hair, but here we are.” You bit your lip. “Sorry. That was rude. I’m happy for you. You got what you wanted. If you don’t mind it coming at the expense of your individuality, then good for you.” You wrapped your sandwich in the paper it sat on and folded the ends down, smiling tightly at the cook. “Think I’m gonna have my lunch at work today. Bye, Priestly.”

“Oh…kay. See ya next time?” he called after you as you started to rush out the door. You just waved a peace sign over your shoulder, not turning to him.

You weren’t sure there was going to be a next time. Trucker could survive without your $30 a week patronage to his shop. You just…you couldn’t see Priestly like that. Like someone had taken a vacuum and sucked up every bit of color in him. He looked so wrong and monochromatic and…not himself.

There were closer sandwich shops. There were better sandwich shops. There were other guys with beautiful eyes and maybe you’d have the balls to ask one of them out one day.

You ate in the break room at your work, headphones in so you wouldn’t have to hear your coworkers’ insipid conversations or the TV that seemed to only ever play game shows or soap operas. You were in mourning, mourning the loss of the unique man you had quietly longed after for so many months.

You went back to work but you weren’t paying attention to the store around you, not any more than you needed to. So, when a man with brightly-colored hair walked in, you didn’t notice until he stepped in front of your till.

Your eyes went wide and you couldn’t help the smile as your eyes fell on Priestly. His hair was in a neat green mohawk, his piercings adorned with jewelry, green eyes lined with thick black liner. He was wearing his 'No One Knows I’m A Lesbian’ shirt and his kilt. “Can’t do anything about the babyface for a few weeks, but…what do ya think?” he asked, gesturing at himself with a black-nailed hand.

“Wh-why’d you-”

He leaned against the counter with a smile. “I was thinkin’ after you left, 'that was a strong reaction to a wardrobe change’ and then I got to thinkin’ 'bout what you said about sacrificing my individuality to date Tish and _then _I thought about who I know who always liked my style and who I caught staring at my tats and I figured out something that has been staring me in my damn face for months: the shy chick in the corner booth who drives way outta the way to get lunch at Trucker’s isn’t doing it for the sandwiches.”

You looked down, blushing. “Well, I mean…you’re a pretty good line cook.”

“Yeah, and there’s a Subway two stores down but you waste half your lunch hour to come see me. Right?” He bent his head to catch your eyes and his smile grew. “You’ve been coming to the shop to see me?”

You bit your bottom lip and nodded. “Yeah,” you whispered.

“Why didn’t you say something? You been watching me flirt with Platisha for months, why didn’t you step up and tell me to pay attention to you?”

“Why didn’t you do the same for Tish?” You shrugged. “You obviously didn’t feel like she would accept you, it’s why you went all J.Crew in order to get a date with her.”

“Yeah, but you aren’t…as colorful as I am.”

“Just 'cause I don’t like people looking at me.”

“You like _me _looking at you?” he asked, licking his lips.

You swallowed and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good. What time do you get off?”

“About an hour, why?”

He smiled brightly. “I told you. I got a date tonight. Just not with Tish. I’m taking you to the Boardwalk.”

“Really?” you squeaked.

“Really. I’ll be back here in an hour, gonna take you on the Cyclone, get your adrenaline pumping,” he said, quietly, leaning down next to your ear. “And then I’m gonna take you back to my place and get you screaming.”

Your eyes widened at his words as he pulled back and smiled. “If you want, I mean.”

You nodded, frantically. “Yeah! I mean…” You cleared your throat. “I’d like that.”

“See ya in an hour.” He thumped his hands against the counter and winked before practically dancing out of the store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You walked toward the bus stop with a churro in your hand. “You know I’ve lived in Santa Cruz since I was nineteen and I have never been to the Boardwalk? This night was awesome.”

“Night’s not over yet.” He flopped down on the bus stop bench and smiled as he bit off a chunk of his churro. You sat next to him and nibbled at your own. He knocked his knee into yours and you looked over at him. “You haven’t ever asked the question.”

“Which question? There are so many.”

“I know you wanna ask if I go Scottish under the kilt.” You gave a scoff that turned into a chuckle. “Come on, y/n.”

You smirked as you tossed the end of your donut at the trash can next to the map of the bus routes and rubbed your hands to rid them of the cinnamon and sugar. “Is this where I ask the question and you encourage me to find out for myself?”

“Who let you see my playbook?” he asked, laughing. “There’s proprietary information in there!” You smiled and leaned forward, your hand resting on his knee as you leaned closer to him, nerves making your gut feel heavy. “This from your playbook?”

“I’m wingin’ it,” you whispered, brushing your lips across his.

He grabbed your face and smashed your lips together. His labret piercing bumped your chin and you whimpered, curling your hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer as your other hand slid further under his kilt. His tongue slid into your mouth and you gasped as he licked at your lips.

The sound of the bus’ hydraulic brakes activating made you stop and pull away. Priestly rolled his eyes and glared at the driver as the doors accordioned open. “Come on, Priestly. Let’s go.” You scanned your bus pass and walked to the back, Priestly following. You flopped down on the back bench and smiled up at him as he grabbed the pole and stayed standing. “Guess that answers the question, doesn’t it?”

“What?” You looked pointedly at the bulge raising the front of his kilt, undeniable evidence of his unrestrained erection. He looked down and smirked. “Oh. Well…that’s not even full flute.”

You chuckled and shook your head, wondering what 'full flute’ looked like. By the time you got to the stop outside his apartment building, he was at 'no flute’.

You followed him inside and into his apartment. He tossed his keys into a bowl made from a melted vinyl record and headed for his kitchen. “Wanna beer?” he called, pulling open his fridge as you looked around at the horror movie and punk musician posters on his walls.

“Sure.” You stepped up behind him and smiled at his fridge. It was a guy fridge, no doubt, full of leftover takeout containers and beer bottles. He twisted the cap off of a bottle and handed it to you. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He leaned against his counter and licked his lips before taking a drink of his own beer. “So…how long’s it been, huh?”

“Since I had my hand up a man’s kilt?” you joked.

“Sure. We’ll go with that.”

“Couple years,” you answered honestly. “It’s hard when you’re…you know, the shy girl in the corner booth. Most guys don’t find that endearing.”

“I always did. I mean, I always thought you were sweet.”

“Liar,” you accused, smirking. “You never even noticed me.”

“Then, how’d I know where you work?” He pointed the neck of his bottle at you and raised his eyebrow at you.

You were taken aback by the thought. You hadn’t questioned it. “How _did _you know where I work?”

“I remember you having a conversation with Jen about the fact that the place doesn’t give you benefits anymore, even though you’ve earned them.”

“Oh. I…I didn’t think you…” You brought the beer up, letting it hover in front of your lips. “I didn’t think you even knew my name 'til I came in for lunch today.” You took a drink of your beer.

“Of course I did. You’ve been coming in two or three times a week for almost eight months. If I didn’t catch your name then I had my head firmly up my ass.”

“You had your head up Tish’s ass, not your own.” You immediately looked down. “That was rude. I’m sorry.”

“So true, though! You see the clothes I bought for her?” He gave an animated cringe and full-body shiver and you giggled, setting your bottle on the counter.

“I hated seeing you in those clothes.”

“I hated wearing them! They were constricting. I like my clothes to let in a little more of a draft,” he said, fluffing his kilt with his free hand.

“I’m not mad about the easy access.”

“Not so shy now, are you?” He smiled and set his beer down next to yours.

“Well, I mean, now that it’s obvious you like me, I’m not gonna hide anymore.”

He grabbed you by your shirt and pulled you into him. He pressed his lips to yours and grabbed your ass with both hands. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down further. He groaned into your mouth as you dropped your right hand to the outside of his thigh, inching the fabric of his kilt up his leg.

He picked you up, far too easily, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He kissed you passionately as he walked you to his bedroom. He dropped to the bed, both of you bouncing on the springs. He immediately attached his full lips to your neck, sucking hard as his hands slipped under your shirt to caress the skin just under your bra-line.

“Priestly, please,” you whispered, grabbing at his shoulders.

“They say patience is a virtue,” he whispered in your ear.

“I don’t wanna be virtuous right now, Priestly.”

“Girl after my heart. Take off your clothes.” He pulled back, grabbing his shirt and tossing it aside.

“Oh.” You licked your lips and leaned forward, running your fingertips over his tattoos.

“What, you got a tattoo fetish?” he asked, looking down at his abs as you traced the dragon breathing fire out of the waistband of his kilt.

You blushed and looked down. “Maybe. I mean, I wouldn’t call it a 'fetish’, but…”

“If you’ve ever had the thought 'I wanna lick that tat’, it’s a fetish.”

“Then it’s a fetish.” You leaned forward and ran your tongue along the dark tribal lines of his neck tattoo.

He hissed, slightly, and leaned back to grab your shirt and pull it over your head. “Come on, get naked already.”

You smirked and moved to kick your shoes off as he untied his boots. He popped the button on your jeans and tucked his fingers into the waistband, dragging the denim down your legs. “Tell me you’ve got protection,” you asked as he kissed his way up your thighs.

“Of course! Safety first!” he smiled up at you from between your thighs. “Well, second. This first.” He pressed a kiss to your mound and you gasped.

“Oh, fuck.”

His tongue ran circles around your clit, his plump lips massaging your clitoral hood and fingers grasping at the meat of your thighs.

He was way too good at that, bringing you to the edge of orgasm far quicker than anyone else ever had. His tongue slipped down to lick at your entrance and your eyes rolled up, an orgasm crashing through you.

“Oh, holy shit, Priest!”

He chuckled as he leaned back, licking his lips and chin. “Wow, that’s gotta be a record. Am I just that good or are you just that sensitive?”

You licked your lips and sighed dreamily. “Why are you still wearing this?” You tugged at his kilt, the final piece of cloth on him.

“Maybe I wanted you to help me take it off.” He smirked as you yanked it harder. “Fine, fine, don’t stretch it, I’ll do it.”

You watched intently as he hopped off the bed and undid the ties holding the kilt up. Your eyes went wide as the tartan material dropped to the floor. “Oh, dude.”

He smirked and looked down at his erection. “What? Not too big for ya, is it?”

You shook your head, slightly. “I don’t know. That’s bigger than I’ve ever…do chicks usually have trouble with it?” You slipped off the bed and dropped to your knees in front of him, wrapping your hand around the base. Your fingertips barely touched around his girth.

“Had a chick freak out when I was halfway into her, started screaming that it was too much, too big, she’d never be the same after, so I had to pull out and take her home.” You snorted at the obvious exaggeration. “I mean, she’d already got hers, anyway, so I was the only one who lost out on an orgasm but it didn’t bug me too much,” he continued.

“That’s why I always start with eating a girl out, it makes it where sh-_fuck_!” You cut him off by running the tip of your tongue along the crown of his cock. You smiled as he dropped his hands to your hair and you wrapped your lips around the thickness of him. You ran your fist up and down the base of him that your couldn’t fit in your mouth and ran your tongue along every bit of it that you could.

He let out little grunting noises as he started to rock his hips. You pulled back to breathe and panted up at him until he grabbed your hair and pulled you to your feet. He pressed his lips to yours and pushed you to the bed. He pulled his side table open and grabbed a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it down his cock. “You think you can take it?” he asked, dropping to the mattress and leaning over you.

“Priest, fuck me already.”

He smirked as he lined his cock up and slowly started to swivel his hips to slide himself into you. Your eyes closed, jaw dropping at the stretch of his girth against your walls, and your hands curled around his thick biceps to try to ground yourself. “You sure you can take it?”

“I swear to god, Priestly-” Your eyes snapped open and he smiled, a brilliant smile with all those gorgeous fucking teeth that complimented his bright green eyes and his full lips.

“Know what I like about you?” he asked, pressing his lips to your neck. “You’ve never asked my first name.”

“If you want me to know, you’ll tell me.”

“Someday.” He started to suck at your neck as he began to thrust shallowly in and out of you.

“Oh, God!”

“That’s not it, but you can call me ‘God’ if you wanna,” he said, chuckling.

“You’re making me forget why I like you so much,” you complained, teasingly.

“Tattoos,” he answered, leaning back to look in your eyes. “The piercings, the smile, the eyes, do I gotta keep reminding you or…”

“All of the above.” You pulled his head down for a kiss, sucking on his tongue and lifting your hips to meet his thrusts. He picked up speed, tongue moving against yours in time with his cock slicking in and out of your pussy.

He wrapped his arms around you, almost crushing you in an embrace as he hammered into you. “Fuck, um close,” he mumbled against your shoulder.

You forced a hand between your bodies and started to rub at your clit. You arched your back, muscles tightening as your orgasm crashed over you. His hips twitched as he dropped on top of you, sweat-slick skin moving across yours.

“That was a-fucking-mazing,” he said, panting into your hairline.

“Yeah. Holy shit, Priest.”

He rolled off of you and flopped to his back. “Damn. This was a good idea.”

“You aren’t regretting blowing off Tish?”

“Hell, no!” He leaned over and pressed his lips to your cheek. “I’d rather be with someone who wants the real me, anyway.” You smiled, cheeks heating up. “Now, if you stick around, I’ll make you breakfast in the morning. You like my sandwiches, you’ll love my mega triple-cheese omelet.”

Your cheeks heated further at the thought that he wanted you to stay the night. “Y-yeah. Sounds great.”

“Great.” He smiled as he pulled you to lie against his chest. “Sweet dreams, sweetheart.”


End file.
